


complaints

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, in the sense that it's behind closed doors but anyone could walk in at any time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: ...and a whole lot of affection for a relationship that's supposed to be friends with benefits





	complaints

**Author's Note:**

> do i ship these two? probably. do i think they fucked at some point? definitely.

Leon can't say he's ecstatic to be on a boat again, but he also can't say it's all bad.  The company is, on the whole, tolerable.  While the group is made up of people he met through Celica and members of the former Deliverance, it's not as terribly large as it once was.  Some of their comrades stayed behind in Valentia to keep things in order - including Valbar, much to Leon's dismay - and others were off on their own travels - like Kamui, who Leon misses dearly - so it was a smaller group handpicked by the king and queen themselves.  While honoured that Queen Anthiese still thought highly of him, Leon was rather confused by the choice to bring along as many people as they have, seeing how, while they have to fight pirates to get there, this is supposed to be a diplomatic visit to Archanea.  They're undeniably a smaller group than they were when they fought Lord Duma, but their numbers weren't anything to scoff at either.  He supposes you can never be too careful when you're newly crowned royalty setting foot on foreign soil, but he's not entirely convinced that this many people are needed.

He's glad he agreed to come though.  He quite enjoys spending time with Queen Anthiese, and it's wonderful to see Genny again.  She seems to have grown into herself a bit more since he last saw her, and she's much less bashful in her greetings nowadays.  He's found the Deliverance's cleric, Silque, to be surprisingly witty and usually finds himself claiming the seat next to hers at dinner to exchange amusing observations of their fellow comrades.

He's also getting fucked regularly, which he has no complaints about whatsoever.

Alright, maybe he has a few.  The fact that they're on a boat and in such close quarters with everyone else means that closets are the main location of their trysts, and Leon would much rather a bed to a wall, but he supposes he must make do with what he has.  The most pressing problem he has with these circumstances is more of a fear than a complaint, that he'll grow too satisfied with this arrangement and spend the rest of his days bouncing between casual relationships instead of fulfilling his dream of settling down with someone and engaging in the romance of a lifetime.  He's settled for less than what he wanted before, and frankly doesn't wish to repeat the experience.  He hopes that his thought process being what it is will stop him from messing his life up.

But such thoughts are too heavy for his current situation, which involves a mouth on his and fingers twisting inside of him in a way that leaves him writhing.

The kiss breaks, leaving Leon to gasp in air.  The fingers leave his ass and his gasp turns into a displeased whine.

"Do you really like my fingers that much?"

Leon leans back against the wall, allowing Python a bit more space to move.  They may be in one of the larger closets on the ship, but it's still rather cramped.  

"They're better than my own, at least," he answers, watching as Python coats his fingers with more of their rapidly dwindling supply of oil.

"Well they can't be that different," Python says, placing the bottle of oil on one of the shelves near their heads.  "We're both archers, after all."

Leon bits his lower lip in an attempt to muffle the moan trying to escape his mouth as Python's fingers, now three instead of two, enter him again.

"They're different enough."

Leon drapes his arms over Python's shoulders, places a hand on the back of his neck, and pulls him closer to resume their kissing.  He does so partially to muffle any noises he makes, but also because he simply adores kissing.  There have been nights on this trip where he's snuck into Python's bed once the rest of the cabin seems to be asleep and they simply kiss one another for some time.  If they indulge in one form of intimacy with each other, then why not another?

Python breaks the kiss again and rests his forehead against Leon's.  Leon catches the smug expression on Python's face just as his fingers nudge Leon's prostate.  Leon quickly brings one of his own hands to his mouth and moans into it, his eyes briefly fluttering closed.  When he opens them again, Python's still looking at him with that smirk Leon's come to know far too well.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Python whispers.  Before Leon can get a chance to reply that he's well aware that he's gorgeous, Python shifts so his mouth is closer to Leon's ear.  "Do you think you could cum just from me fingering you?"

Python then proceeds to start kissing down his neck, and Leon can't help but whine at the combined sensation of Python's mouth and fingers, as well as the idea he just planted in Leon's head.

Once he feels like he might have his voice under control, he says "It might take some effort on your part."

Python hums against Leon's skin before lifting his head back up to whisper in Leon's ear again.  "I think it would be worth it."

Leon doesn't have the time to think up a witty reply before Python's fingers leave him again.

"But we'll be saving that for another time," Python says, unbuttoning his pants.

Leon pushes himself off the wall and starts to turn around but pauses when he notices Python sitting down.

"What are you doing?"

Python, once he's as comfortably situated as he can be with his back against one of the tarp covered crates, takes his dick out and strokes it his hand that's still slick with oil.

"Well, you keep complaining about standing up while we're fucking so I thought we could try it this way for a change."

Leon huffs, although Python's not wrong about how Leon has voiced his distaste for their default position of Python fucking him into a wall.

"And you're sure it's not because you just want to lay back and enjoy yourself?" 

"I mean, it's high time you take over, but I won't deny there's a bit of that too."

Leon rolls his eyes affectionately.  "At least you're honest."

"That I am.  Now," Python pats his thighs, "you coming or what?"

Leon refrains from replying with 'Well, I hope so' because he's above that, or so he likes to think.  He instead delivers another half-hearted eye roll to Python's gesture, and steps over him so that Leon has one leg on the outside of each of Python's own.  Leon lowers himself as gracefully as he can - which is far less graceful than he'd like it to be - until he's kneeling.  He places a hand on Python's shoulder while his other hand drifts down between them.  His fingers brush against Python's, and they both guide Python's dick and Leon's ass together.

Leon's other hand moves up to grasp Python's other shoulder the minute the head of Python's cock starts pushing in.  Leon slowly moves downward, always one to play it safe with these things even if he's well stretched and quite familiar with the dick in question, panting softly as he takes more and more in.  Python's hands are at his hips mostly just rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs, but also helping with keeping the pace controlled.  

A grunt from Leon and a sigh from Python quickly follow Leon's finished descent onto Python's dick.  Leon moves his hands to Python's face and brings it closer to his own to resume their kissing from earlier.  Leon doesn't stay still for long.  He starts shifting and twisting as the kiss deepens, and it's his turn to be smug as Python moans into his mouth.  The kiss breaks and, from the look on Python's face, Leon can tell there's a snarky comment about something on the way.  Before Python can get it out however, Leon pulls himself back up and then drops down at a much faster pace than he did the first time.

"Holy shit."  Python rests his head against the crate behind him.  "We should have been fucking like this from the start."

Leon's huff quickly turns into a gasp as he starts bouncing on Python's cock.  "I thought I was worth the effort."

Python snorts.  "You - oh fuck - you never stop talking, do you?"

"Look -" Leon's own moan cuts him off.  "Look who's talking."

They both shut up for a bit, however, aside from whispered curses.  There's only so much room for sex banter when anyone could walk in on them, after all.  They try to muffle as much of their noises as they can through kissing, but soon that takes too much effort on both of their parts.  They rest their foreheads against one another, maintaining eye contact so long as they both have their eyes open.

Python doesn't leave all of the movement to Leon, soon thrusting up into him and briefly throwing off his rhythm.  With the added movement from Python, Leon can afford to remove one of his hands from Python's shoulders and use it to cover his own mouth.  Leon tends to get louder the closer he gets to orgasm, which has very nearly gotten the two of them caught more times than either of them cared to endure - Leon, for how embarrassing it would be, and Python, for the lectures they would doubtlessly receive.

As orgasm grows nearer for the both of them, they stop caring so much about how loud the sound of their skin slapping together is, and Leon starts kissing Python's neck in order to muffle his grunts and moans instead.  Python curses and Leon keens as Python's hand wraps around Leon's dick.  Python's stroking stutters when he cums, but Leon doesn't mind too terribly since rather likes the feeling of cum shooting into him.  A few more strokes and a well timed final thrust from Python is enough to bring Leon over the edge.

Leon feels quite content to come down from his orgasm to Python haphazardly kissing his chest.  He opens his mouth to say something, but he loses track of his thoughts once the sound of the ship's bell reaches his ears, warning of an upcoming skirmish with approaching pirates.

"Well, that was well timed," Python says, drawing his head back.

"Speak for yourself," Leon replies, slowly rising up and off of Python.  He catches sight of some of Python's cum dropping onto the floor out of the corner of his eye, and mentally deems it Python's responsibility to clean up.  "My balance will be completely thrown off."

"Eh, you've dealt with it before."  Python follows suit in standing up.  He uses his shirt tail to wipe Leon's cum off of his stomach, figuring that it'll be tucked into his pants anyway so it's not like anyone will see it.  "Besides, it's not like we're on the front lines."

Leon rushes to get dressed, silently bemoaning how he'll doubtlessly look like a mess since he has no time to fix himself up.  "If I accidentally fire on our King or Queen, I'm blaming you."

"Good luck with explaining how exactly it's my fault."

"I'm sure they'll readily believe me when I say that you're a bad influence and leave it at that."

Python, already fully dressed since he isn't concerned with looking disheveled, leans over to peck Leon's cheek.  "Heh, you're probably right."

Leon may have quite a few complaints about his current situation in life, but he can happily say that Python isn't one of those complaints.  Well, as his sore ass reminds him mid-battle, most of the time he isn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write smut to save my life why do i do this lmao


End file.
